Army Man
by Maybe-I-Is-Crazy
Summary: Percy Jackson was kicked out of the Greek world. Now that it is 2 years after the Second Giant War, he has graduated high school and enlisted in the army after he left behind everything he has known since he was 12. The peaceful life never suited him anyways. This loyal, family-oriented man does what he thinks will protect his family, even if it means teaming up with the Norse.
1. Chapter 1: Bye Greek World, Hello Mortal

_*DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and characters that you do not recognize... Also this is being typed on my phone along with some of Tsunami. Older Percy up top.*_

Percy knows that Zeus was arrogant, but not that he was arrogant enough to kick the guy who saved his ass twice out of the Greek world. Percy doesn't care what others think. He knows that they think he is stupid, but they don't know that he has gotten his degree and was one of the top in his class. Athena kept his secret when she figured out that he was smarter and ended up blessing him, he promised to keep it secret seeing as he was a child of Poseidon. He worked past his Dyslexia and was able to bounce back from the bad grades that he got while Gabe was around and stay in Goode without Paul's help. He had also matured, in features at least. He doesn't look as boyish anymore, or at least that is what everyone else says.

Anyways, here he sits half listening to Zeus speak. "You can't have any ties to this world at all. Your scent and ties to this world will dissolve an hour from now. Say your goodbyes and leave." What he says barely catches his attention. Most of his friends have moved on and Annabeth and him broke up after Tartarus. Neither of them could take the memories of what happened in that hell. Percy just turns and leaves without looking back. When he gets back to camp he says his farewells to Chiron and the rest of the seven.

He leaves to go to his mother's house that her and Paul got after his graduation. The house is just outside of the city and they told him it was a joint anniversary present from four of their friends. As he arrives and knocks on the door he contemplates on what he will do now that he is in the mortal world. He did enlist for the army, but he was thinking of backup plans. As he is thinking this the door opens with his very pregnant mother's face beaming at him. "You just love using that peep-hole, don't you?" Percy asks his mother with a grin. He knows she used it, she got into the habit when he showed up randomly.

"You know it." Sally says with a grin and pulls him in for a hug. "What are you doing back so soon?" Sally asks him.

"Zeus says I'm too powerful, took my scent, and made me cut ties with everyone that I knew." Percy says. " I planned on leaving anyways. I wanted to start a life out here in the mortal world anyways. No scent is just a plus." He continues after seeing Sally's 'momma bear' face. "Where's Paul?" He asks.

"He's at the store. You want some cookies? They're blue." Sally asks him.

"Of course, I can't pass up any of your cookies." Percy says with a smile. He goes into the kitchen and sits at the counter and watches his mother. As he watches her he sees Paul walk in with groceries.

"Hey, Paul." Percy says with a small smile.

"Hello, Percy." Paul says and gives Percy a man hug. Percy knows Paul enough to know he doesn't question the random appearances, but appreciates them.

"I'm back for good, Paul." Percy tells the man who has become more of a father to him as time passes. "You don't have to worry about monsters either. No scent equals no monsters." Paul grins after Percy says that. Paul turns to Sally.

"I ran into Clint and Natasha at the store. They said they are coming over with Nick and Phil." Percy was confused as to who those people were, but let his parents talk and goes to head to his room to change into something else.

"Wait a second, Percy." Sally says and he stops. "You got a letter, from the army I believe. Tell me how the enlistment went when you read it." She tells him and he grabbed it from her. He nods and goes to his room to get ready for the guests.

He gets up to the room and opens the letter. He reads the content rather quickly and gives a small cheer. He gets changed and heads downstairs just as there is a knock on the door.

"Can you get the door, Perce. Paul and I are busy." Sally shouts from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Mom." He replies and makes his way to the door. He opens it and sees the barrel of a Glock pointing at his nose. "You must be Nick. Mom and Phil told me about you. Well, a run down of what not to do. They're in the kitchen, come on in." Percy says not even phased about the gun in his face. Just as he says that Sally walks in and gives Fury a look that made him put the gun away. "Guess what, Mom."

"What is it, Sweetie." Sally asks looking at her oldest.

"I got in." Is what Percy says just as Paul walks in.

"Really?" Paul asks him. Percy nods and hands them the letter. "Good job, son." Percy smiles at Paul, glad he made one of his fathers proud.

"What exactly did he do?" Nick asks while glaring at the nineteen year old.

"I got in the army. I go to the New York training grounds next week." Percy replies while watching his mom for a reaction. Sally tears up and Percy is quick to pull her into a hug. "You know me mom, I'll be safe. Now, it's my first time meeting your new friends. And I don't know about them but they made a wonderful first impression on me. I know all of you are in safe hands with them around." Percy says reassuring his mother. "Now how about Nick and I go bond some more over yours and Paul's amazing cooking." Sally grins at the jab at Nick, knowing that he is testing he authority. She also knows that they will get along wonderfully.


	2. Chapter 2- Mom and Paul's Friends and Bi

_*****italics is Greek*****_

They walked into the dining room where there is a good sized dinner placed. Percy purposely placed himself in front of Fury with a sarcastic smile directed to him. Sally already told Phil, Clint, and Natasha to be ready for a show, Paul grinning behind her in anticipation. Everyone else sat around them and prepared their plates.

"You know, Nick, I think I had the exact same eye patch when I was a kid. Ran all around the park with a foam sword hitting people with it." Percy says as he makes the plate. "I wonder if you are friends with the Doctor. Seems like you both will be great friends. You know, with the way you both dress." Percy looks up and sees Fury's eye twitch.

"Percy, honestly, your still that bratty kid that I met when you first showed up to camp all of those years ago." Fury says with a small smile that seems to surprise everyone else in the house.

"Says the guy that stood by when my head was dunked in the toilets. You disappeared after I was claimed. Missed all of the action after that." Percy says. " _I was kicked out of camp. Had to cut all ties. Lost my sent too. Zeus got arrogant after the second Titan and Giant wars. Kept me under close watch after Tartarus._ " Percy could tell the others lost interest in the conversation after the switch in language, but he could tell that they were curious.

" _Wait. Wars and Tartarus. You'll have to catch me up. Mother hasn't been doing so._ " Fury says before pausing. "We can catch up at a later time. For now let's enjoy the meal that Sally made." After they made their way through dinner and to the living room. Nick was already in camp when Percy arrived. The son of Nemesis had left after the sea of monsters, only telling Percy where he was going. Percy in the time he has known Fury looked up to him as an older brother, especially when he was the one, other than Luke, that kept talking to him after Poseidon claimed him.

"I hope I can see you all soon. I'm tired, Mom. I'm heading on up." Percy said as he got up from the couch.

"Okay, honey. Have a good rest." Sally says and they hug before Percy heads upstairs.

 _ ** *********TIMESKIP**********_

Percy ended up being called to the training camp in New York close to a month after he met Phil, Natasha, and Clint. Three months after he is sent to training, his baby brother is born, given the name Owen Nyke to keep with the Greek theme. After two and a half years of training, and being moved to North Carolina and Texas, Percy was sent off to help with riots. He has stayed and done that for the full time he has been sent and now he is taking a break from the army to stay with his family for a few months. A few of his buddies had the same idea and were going to see their families.

Percy goes up to Goode where there is an assembly. Percy called up to the schools to arrange the assembly under the pretenses that it's an award given to the students and that his mom had to be there so her and Paul can give the awards out. Luckily, Mr. Harold, the principal, agreed, saying that they needed to do one anyways. The cab Percy is in pulls up to the school as the last student was going into the gym. Mr. Harold stood outside waiting for him. Percy steps out of the cab, after paying the driver, decked out in his uniform.

"Come along, Mr. Jackson. Right through here. The ceremony just started, so you'll have to stand here for a while." Mr. Harold said to him, and true to his word, Percy stood there for almost an hour before he heard the words that called him into the stage.

Percy walked out onto the stage and stood behind his mother and step-father. As he stood there the principal hushed everyone down before he began to speak again. "Now, one more award." Percy could see that the two standing in front of him were confused. "This one is to Paul and Sally. For their support of this school. Your award is behind you." Mr. Harold said prompting Percy's parents to tun. Sally gasps and covers her mouth as she sees Percy.

"Hey, mom." Percy says with a smile. He knows the rest of the school can hear him seeing as the principal had hooked him up with a mic, which he took off after he spoke. Sally rushed into her son's arms after he spoke. Paul walked up and patted his shoulder with a few tears in his eyes.

The final bell for school rang and Sally pulled back from Percy as the students began to walk out. "We should get home. We left Owen with Phil and Nick. There's no telling what is going on." Sally says making Percy chuckle.

"I can't believe I've missed the birth of my baby brother." Percy says as he begins to walk to the Prius with the other two, hopping into the back once it's unlocked.

"He's heard all kinds of things about you from us. He's ready to meet you." Paul says with a bit of a smile towards Percy through the rearview mirror.

Percy smiles back a bit, "I'm ready to meet him too." Percy says before he pauses. "And get out of this uniform, but I don't think any of my old clothes fit me anymore."

"We can go get you some more after we all go out for dinner." Sally says to him. "You can go in your uniform, we'll just be going to a fast food place." Sally waves her hand making Percy shut his mouth from any complaints.

"Alright, mom " Percy says in agreement, knowing his mother was not going to be deterred.

"Besides, you probably want a cheeseburger now." Sally says knowing that is what her son always wanted after he came home from camp.

"That and your blue cookies." Percy smiles at her as Paul pulls into the driveway. They all get out and walk to the front door. Sally opens it and calls out. A little boy ran through the doorway giggling as Percy pulled off his uniform hat. Owen hides behind Paul's leg as he spots Percy, peeking around to look at his older brother.

"Daddy." Owen whispered loudly, making Percy smile a bit. "Who's that?" He asks with a childish voice.

"That's your older brother, Owen. That's Percy." Paul responds chuckling. Owen runs off smiling after he heard that. After a few moments Owen ran back in pulling Nick after him.

"Lookie, Unc Nick!" Owen says pointing to Percy making Nick look up. Nick looks in shock for a moment.

"Hey, 'Unc Nick'." Percy says chuckling at the shocked look.

"Holy sh-." Nick cuts himself off at Sally's look. "Shoot, kid you've gotten buffer." Nick says out of his normal stoic character. Percy chuckles and nods.

"Hey mom. Nick should come to dinner with us." Percy says with a smile. Nick glowers for a minute. "We all need to catch up." Percy continues, unfazed by the look.

"Wonderful idea Percy." Sally says clapping her hands. The others get ready after that and they go to McDonald's. Percy gets many looks after he walks into the restaurant with his uniform on. They eat the fattening food and catch up. After they finish they head home and Percy crashes after his day off excitement and shopping.


End file.
